1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive printing member, and to an ink stamp plate using the photosensitive printing member.
2. Description of Related Art
A porous supporting member used for stamps has been formed by a method described as follows. First, a block copy is made and a silk screen for printing is made based on the block copy. Next, an aluminum board where resist ink is printed using the silk screen is heated, and a pattern is printed out on the aluminum board. Next, after the resist ink is removed by etching the aluminum board where the pattern is printed out, a matrix having an uneven pattern is obtained. The uneven pattern of the matrix is transferred onto a thermoplastic resin board with heat to obtain a rubber mold.
Rubber mixed with salt is put in the rubber mold and the rubber is pressurized and heated. After salt is removed from the molded rubber and the rubber is dried, a porous printing member is obtained. Because ink infiltrates into the porous printing member, an image can be transferred onto a recording medium a number of times without using any vermilion inkpad or stamp pad.
This kind of porous printing member has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-202486.
However, the above-described process is very complicated and expensive because one mold has to be formed for every image. Therefore, it is difficult to use a small number of printing members to produce various models of stamps.